That's My Girl
by penguin0491
Summary: Jeckri? What if Jade and Tori's constant bickering was an act? This follows Beck's thoughts from the moment Robbie tells them about Ryder's game. This is a Tori/Beck/Jade triad/threesome story. Fair warning, there is mentions of femmslash.


That's My Girl!

**Summary:** Beck's thoughts before, during and after Tori sings the song about/to Ryder. Starts when Robbie tells the gang about Ryder's "game."

**Written entirely in Beck's POV.**

Lunch was an interesting affair, Tori and Robbie were both missing and Jade was trying to convince everyone they were secretly together. Of course, she knew this wasn't true, because Tori was secretly in a weird triangle with her and I. We hadn't gone public yet and Tori still dates other guys to give a cover, but I think it's just because she's afraid to let people know she's bi. Jade and I both told her when she's ready to come out, so are we. I looked up just in time to see a blur running towards us.

"Guys, we may have a serious problem!" Robbie shouted up while running up to the table. For the first time in over a month, Rex was either in his locker or back pack, but either way he wasn't present on the boy's arm, which was a good thing. Rex gets annoying very fast.

"What's up bro?" I asked as I leaned forward. I had nothing else to do, let's see what he thinks an emergency is.

"That guy who Tori is dating, Jade was right, he's a player. I was talking to a girl in my pairs acting class and she said she dated him last year and then as soon as she helped him get an A, she never heard from him again. She also said he does it to lots of girls. Tori wasn't interested in doing a duet with anyone for this project until she thought it would help her get a second chance with him!" He said everything so fast that I didn't even understand most of it, luckily we had Cat and Jade sitting with us, and they translated it all for Andre and me seeing our confused looks.

"I knew that there was something wrong with him!" Everyone stared at Jade. I knew the reason she'd made a big deal was she didn't want Tori to get hurt. However, everyone else thought that Tori and Jade hated each other. Which sometimes is true, if one feels like they're not getting enough attention they'll fight like crazy, but then they start making out and they're all better again. Their fighting in the halls and when we all hang out is purely for show until Tori is ready to let everyone know. The only person who knows is Cat and we all worry she'll tell the world before it's time for them to know, but we trust her, and she only knows because she walked in on the three of us at Jade's house one day.

"Well we have to check this out first. Come on guys, let's ask around. I think one of Trina's friends dated him last year, let's go ask her." Andre said jumping up. I'm fairly certain that he likes Tori, which could be a problem when he finds out that she's already in a relationship with Jade and me. After a moment of deliberation, it was decided that Jade and Cat would ask around to find out who had recently dated Ryder, and then they would send Andre, Robbie and me the names so we could hunt them down and ask them about him. The first name that Jade sent was Melissa Weatherbe. Andre found her first, and she had the same story as the girl from Robbie's class. The next name was Alexa Campbell. Her story was basically the same, only Ryder had asked her out before the project had been announced, but as soon as it was over, he had left. The third name was Maggie Hutchins; we decided that Maggie was our last contestant in "Save Tori," because her story was exactly the same as the other two. So we knew what we had to do. That's why after school we all went home and dropped off our things and then reconvened at Tori's house to let her know about Ryder.

Cat knocked on the door because she was hyper and ran ahead of us. Trina answered and rolled her eyes, which Jade did in return before pushing her way inside and yelling "VEGA GET HERE NOW!" before walking back over to me. To the surprise of everyone else, a few seconds later Tori actually showed up in her living room with a smile on her face that vanished as soon as she saw everyone else was with us. I couldn't help myself I gave her a smirk to which she rolled her eyes. Girls do that a lot.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" She asked slowly, in that 'why the hell are you guys here' kind of way.

"Tori, you should sit down." Andre told her. She looked at him and then sat down. We spoke in turns until the story was told.

"So then Robbie told us." I said to her knowing full well that while she was only dating Ryder as a pretense, she never dated a guy unless she thought she could really be interested in him. Jade and I understood that this was a little strange for her, seeing as it was a little strange for us too, but her first day at HA I knew that she could be a potential threat to the balance of mine and Jade's relationship. Her second day, when she said "kiss me" I knew that Jade had some serious competition and when I talked to her about it, she told me to invite Tori over for a study night. That study night we did very little homework, and a lot of studying each other. Jade even initiated the process by throwing her text book across my RV and jumping on a very surprised Tori. I really shouldn't let my mind wander though, if I do, I may reveal our little secret.

"So we checked it out with some of the other girls Ryder's gone out with." Andre added gently, I swear he likes her, and he better back off, oh no, it's starting. Well not really starting, I've always been protective of Tori, but still Andre's my bro and he better not try to steal Tori from us.

"And it's true." Cat concluded in a sad voice. Her sugar high must have worn off. I still can't believe that bastard was only using Tori. After everyone leaves Jade and I will have to stick around to comfort her.

"So he's just using me to get a good grade?" Tori asked after a second, she looked up at me and Jade and I could see in her eyes that this was killing her. If it was killing her, it was killing us too, and that one look made me want to break the dudes face all over again. Not that anyone would let me but it would be worth the suspension and fight with my parents in my opinion.

"Sorry Tori." Cat patted her knee and then Jade spoke up. I wish she hadn't. Jade might love Tori, but her tone doesn't always portray what she wants it to.

"You must feel pretty stupid right now." She had a slight chuckle to her voice, and although I knew she was trying to help, no one else would.

"Alright, that's a time out!" I told her, I saw Tori give a small smirk and I looked back to Jade, she looked surprised.

"What? NO, I was just trying to..." I cut her off.

"Go sit on the steps." She pouted all the way to the steps and I was so thankful we were in a room full of friends because if we'd been alone I would have grabbed her and kissed her and thrown her against the wall, or bed, or couch or whatever there was. She knows what that face does to me, but now isn't the time for her games!

Once Jade was sitting down away from Tori, our girl stood up and asked, "So what do I do now?" I didn't know what to tell her, again. So I just waited, I knew we'd come up with something.

"Well, you're not going to still sing with him are you?" Andre asked, a bit of hope in his voice, now to squash that hope somehow! Tori looked at him like he was crazy.

"Bluch, of course not!" She exclaimed.

"Good, so he'll fail!" I said happily. No one gets to use one of my girls and then throw them to the curb!

"Yeah, but I don't wanna fail too!" She said desperately.

"Then what are you gunna sing?" Andre asked.

"A song…A great song…that you help me write, tonight!" She said to all of us, but mostly Andre, they write awesome songs together. This could totally work.

"I can't!" Was the last thing I expected to hear from him.

"Andre!" "Come on!" "Please!" The three of us shouted together, I think Jade even yelled something from the corner.

"Fine! I'll just celebrate my 97 year old great grandpa's birthday with him next year…POSSIBLY!" He then walked over to the piano dramatically. I went upstairs and grabbed Andre's guitar that he left here for random jam sessions. Tori walked over to the counter and grabbed her laptop and then joined everyone at the piano. I let Jade get up from time out and she helped us. It took a couple hours, but we finished the song, and we all knew that it was going to drive Ryder crazy.

After the song was written Andre ran out of the house to celebrate the rest of his grandpa's birthday and Robbie offered to walk Cat home, leaving Jade and me with Tori. I sat down and Jade sat next to me, we both held up our outside arm and Tori came and sat on my lap with her legs over Jades.

"I can't believe I was so stupid. Maybe it's just time to tell everyone that we're all together, and then I won't have to worry about this dating front anymore." She said dejectedly. I shook my head for a moment before lifting her chin.

"Tor, you're one of the most caring, and loving, and beautiful women I know, and if other guys, or girls can't see that, then they're idiots, all of them. Jade and I, we love you, and if that means waiting a lifetime for all of us to be able to be together publically then we will. You don't have to keep doing this to yourself though, this dating front, it's not necessary. We knew it helped you cope some with the strangeness of being in a … whatever we're in and so we didn't say anything, but I can't stand seeing you hurt anymore." I kissed the top of her head and she gave a faint smile. Jade on the other hand grabbed Tori's hands and pulled her towards her.

"Tori, I hate seeing you hurt, you're a part of this relationship too, and we do love you. I don't want you to tell everyone if you're not comfortable, but if you are, we're ready whenever you are." Rather than kiss her head, Jade leaned forward and gave our girl a soft kiss to the lips. I smiled, the only time Jade was soft and gentle was when she was handling Tori.

-The Next Night—

Tonight's the night! Tori is going to show just why she got into this school. Ryder still has no idea and it couldn't be any more perfect because after the song, she's going to run off stage and come sit with Jade and me in the audience for the rest of the show, and then afterwards we're giving them one hell of a show. Tori decided she's finally ready, and so I'm going to stand up and give her a kiss, and then Jade is going to try to outdo me, and then we'll kiss each other while making a "Tori sandwich" as Jade called it, and Jade will start kissing on whoever's neck she happens to be facing. I'm kind of excited already and the show hasn't even started!

We were all sitting in the crowd, minus Tori and Andre. Cat and Trina were across the aisle from us, and Jade was on the end closest to them. When Tori and Ryder were announced I got up and said "Let's go." to Robbie, it had been decided that we would stand at the side of the stage to make sure Ryder didn't try to leave in the middle of Tori's song.

Once Tori said her first word we came out to the side of the stage to block the dumbass from leaving. There's no way he would willingly stay on stage while she's singing this song, and I'll be damned if he ruins her moment because he's a selfish heartbreaking jackass. Just as I thought he would, he tried to leave and turned right into Robbie and me. He laughed at first, probably thinking "The puppet kid I can take him," then he saw me. "Hi" I said tauntingly and turned him back around. After a few moments he tried crossing the stage to get off the other side, but their choir teacher and the girl from Robbie's class were standing there. He knew his player days were over, you could see it on his face and I was so pleased to see that look. He was like a deer caught in the headlights of all the girls at school.

About half way through her performance he tried to leave by sneaking through the curtains and I don't know how he thought he'd get away with it, seeing as we were still standing right there, but we grabbed him and brought him back to facing Tori, just as she looked at him and sung "Oh Mr. Player, do you feel like the man now, and I bet you're nervous, cause this song makes you freak out!" I couldn't help but laugh a little and smile widely at her because when she said "the man" she looked passed him at me and winked. But more than that, she was telling him off, and standing up for not only herself but all the girls he'd hurt so far. After that Robbie and I both couldn't help it anymore and started dancing to the music a bit, Tori was just that good, even Jade was doing a weird seat dance in the audience! Ryder tried to leave again and we just pushed at him again. He was staying for this whole performance whether he liked it or not.

No one gets to try to break our Tori's heart and then leave while she's calling him out. Even if he got off stage, I have it on very good authority that Jade wouldn't let him get far!

When she was almost at the end of the song she walked up to him and started "finger dancing" on his chest as she sung "I'll make sure you get what you deserve" then she pushed him away, and I'd never been more proud of her. She walked away and finished the last line or two and then the song was done, and he stood there for a few seconds in which I removed my hand from his shoulder, and patted his head while saying "ouch. Shouldn't have messed with my girl!" He then walked to the side and jumped off the stage to run away, but not before the annoying quartet sand "You just got burned!" to him.

-After the concert—

Trina went home and let her parents know that Tori was staying the night at a friend's house. She was going to conveniently leave out that it was my house she was staying at. Jade agreed to let me have Tori to myself for a change because she knew that I wouldn't suddednly decide to leave her and make out threesome a twosome. Tori never said anything, but we both knew she liked spending "alone time" with one of us more than when all three of us were together, sometimes. Then again so did Jade and me so we definitely understood that.

"So, how do you feel now? No more fake dating, and the whole school knows that you're in a what did that one kid call it, a triad? with Jade and me." I said as we got comfortable on the couch and started her favorite movie, Grease.

She smiled at me before answering. I love her smile, it's infectious. "I feel…lighter, if that makes sense. There's no more stress, I stressed more over keeping this a secret then I did about learning my lines for that play we did for Sophia Michelle." I smirked, she hadn't stressed over that play except when the face mask Cat made wouldn't come off. It drove Jade crazy, because when she has the lead she nearly hyperventilates.

"What about your friendship with Andre, how's that?" I asked quietly. He was her first friend at HA; I don't want her to lose him just because we got to her first, so to speak.

"He came up to me after the show and asked me about the kiss, wanted to know if I was happy or if this was some kind of weird Jade phase. I let him know I was more than happy, that I was in love with both of you, and he said that while he wished I would have told him so he could have gotten over me, he's happy for us and if I'm happy then he won't interfere." I couldn't help but laugh at that. Jade did have her phases, but she wouldn't share me as a phase.

"Do your parents know about our relationship?" I asked as I started playing with her hair a little bit.

"Nope. Well, I think they know about you and me, but I think they think that I'm "the other woman" sort of. They know that you're dating Jade, but they also saw us on the couch that one day when we fell asleep and we woke up with you holding my boob." I laughed at the memory. We woke up because we heard a door slam upstairs, and when we looked outside we'd seen Tori's police officer dad's car in the drive way.

We fell into silence as the previews ended and we heard Sandy and Danny talking at the beginning of the movie. I watched her more than I watched the movie and when a song would start she would quietly sing along. At the end of the movie she looked at me and smiled. I knew that even with everything that had happened recently, she would be okay, and our relationship would be fine. Monday morning she would walk in the doors of Hollywood Arts, one arm around my back and the other holding Jade's hand, and she would have a bright smile on her face while Jade glared at everyone around; daring them to make a comment. The whole time I would be keeping an eye on both my girls, watching for a chance they might break under pressure, and knowing full well they wouldn't.

"You know, we still have to tell our parents, officially that is." She said and with that one sentence I knew that the three of us would be just fine, because she was already back to herself and I couldn't help but being able to smile when I saw her walk past now and turn to my friends and be able to say, like I already do with Jade, "That's my girl."


End file.
